Mini Auslly Adventures
by R5Auslly
Summary: This goes through the life of when Austin and Ally were just little sweethearts. Its filled with laughter and happy moments. It can also be filled with sad moments, but this story will be MAGNIFICENT! Hope you enjoy it! First (K) story! Only Ages 6-8 will be in the story at the moment up to chapter 52 (that's when it gets there) PRE-PLANNED Chapters!
1. Pancake Time

**A/N: Okay, so I have like 2 stories premiering this month. This one and another one focusing on family and what not. I'm trying to atleast do another mature one then wait until P2P finishes to do another one. Anyways, most of these chapters will have fluff and could be short. A lot of them are just filler chapters. This story should go by quick. It shouldn't be any longer than three months or so. But, we'll see. I'll try to update everyday unless something happens. Anyways, thanks for the support and please REVIEW! It would be so helpful. -R5Auslly**

* * *

**_[3 Years Old]_**

Austin and Ally are both young at this time. It may be weird, but they have already gotten used to each other. They are three years old, but met when they were born. Austin was born before Ally. To be detailed, they are only a month apart. But, Austin still looks at Ally like his younger sister. Isn't that cute?

I thought it was cute.

"Ally, my mom said that I'm going to daycare when I turn four. I can't believe I'm finally going to daycare." Austin cheered as he jumped off the couch and started cheering. Ally rolled her eyes before sitting her best friend down. "Austin, could you stop jumping around like you got ants in your pants." Ally said in her 3-year old voice. Austin stopped and turned to smile at her. "Are you ever going to daycare?" He asked her and Ally sadly nodded. "Yeah, mommy said I have to go when I turn four. But...but, I don't want to go. It's too many people, I don't know them." Ally's voice started cracking up as she spoke to her best friend. "Allllly..." Austin said in a calm and not whining voice, while bringing Ally in his arms. "It's going to be okay, Alls. We might be three, but we'll make it through. If you need help, I'll always be next to you..." Austin said and paused a little before continuing. "That's unless we have to go to the restroom. There's no way I'm going into the girl's restroom." Ally stifled a laugh, but smiled.

"See, atleast you're smiling now." Austin said.

"Hey sweetpeas...what about if I make some dilicious pancakes for you little munchkins." Penny said coming in with grocery bags in her hands. Austin was the first to jump up. "Yes, yes, yes, please Aunt Penny!" Austin begged. You see...Austin and Ally call each other's parents uncle and aunt. "Of course." Penny said and walked into the kitchen with Austin in tow. The three-year old Ally shook her head while smiling at her pathetic friend's pancake side.

SPLASH!

"Austin!" Penny shrieked. Ally put her hand over her mouth trying to keep from laughing, but it ended up coming out anyways.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I told you that this story is going to be one short chapter everyday. It's gonna be here to just keep me bush while the other stories are being created. It's here to make everyone's day happier by reading this. Okay, so I know that most of you are probably like...um...this is not your writing! Well to be honest, it is! I know that it's one of my worst, but remember that this story is going to be short. So the most that a chapter will get is probably to 1,000k in this story. Review if you would like.**

**P.S.-there will be a new story coming this Friday! I'll most likely delete this one..so...**

**I will be updating EVERY day. (Hopefully) -R5Auslly**


	2. I Got to Pee!

**A/N: Thanks guys!**

**I had like two or three reviews...maybe four. I just want to tell you guys that I very much appreciate this! It has always been my goal to have people who review and like my stuff. Again, I just want to thank you guys!**

* * *

"Night guys." Mimi said as he kissed both of their cheeks. "Sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite!" Austin smiled at his mother's behavior. He loved when his mom treated Ally like his sister. He already claimed her as a sister, anyways. "Alright, I'm gonna go to bed...pancakes in the morning?"

Austin eagerly nods. "Yes! Please mom." He says and that makes Mimi chuckle before she shuts off the light and closes the door.

Right now, Austin and Ally are in Austin's bed. It was queen size, enough to fit Ally and Austin. "Night Austin." Ally says in her little three-year old voice. Today, it was the day that Ally came and spended the night. She loved visiting the Moons. Always!

**_Middle of the Night_**

Everyone in the house was fast asleep. The only thing you could hear was the snores from Mike. Everyone else was soundless.

Austin's eyes opened instantly. He slowly got out of the bed and made his way to the door. Once he was there, he opened it and walked down to the bathroom. Only bad news, it was locked.

"Moooomm!" Austin whined as he banged on his mother's door. He really had to use the bathroom. He couldn't hold it anymore. "Mooo-" He was cut off by the door being opened. His dad appeared tiredly looking down at him.

"Yes, son?" Mike asked tiredly.

Austin kept moving around while twirling his legs. "Dad, I have to pee...but the door is locked." He said and Mike groaned before walking down to the bathroom door. He twisted it, and indeed it was locked.

"Um..." Mike said scratching the back of his head. He didn't know what to do. The only options were 1) Peeing outside or 2) Using a cup!

But hey, no one wants to do that.

"Daaaad." Austin whined really trying to hold it.

Suddenly, Ally emerged from the room groggily. She had just woken up.

"W-what's going *yawn* on?" Ally asked.

Austin didn't want to look like a whimp in front of her but what could he do. "The door is locked to the bathroom and I really have to pee." Austin whined to Ally.

Three-year old Ally chuckled to herself. She looked at the scared face that her friend was showing.

"Oh no." Austin said as a line of liquid ran down his pajamas and legs.

Ally's eyes widened as did Mike's.

"Y-yeah, let's get you cleaned up." Mike said volunteering to take Austin to his bathroom.

His bathroom?

Wait!

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking." Mike said in surrender as his little son gave him the cold-eye.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I didnt like that chapter a little bit either, but whatever makes you happy. Anyways, tomorrow is the premiere of my new story. Okay so, I know that you guys are on to me about P2P and FCFG. Well, FCFG is coming to an end on February 19th which is my birthday. I thought it would be great to do that. That being said, I MIGHT not update this story on that day. Also, P2P will be updated either this weekend or next weekend so be patient please.**

**Review if you'd like...**

**...R5Auslly**


	3. Ready for School?

**A/N: It's officially the third day that this story has been up and I'm surprised that a lot of you liked it. Hmmmm? Anyways, there is a new story that is currently up...its called Family of Twenty. And no, it does not mean that Austin & Ally have eighteen kids. So, don't go thinking that.**

**Anyways, here is a new short chapter of Mini Auslly Adventures!**

* * *

Austin was super excited. Do you know why? It was going to be his and Ally's first day of daycare. Austin couldn't wait, however, Ally didn't want to go.

"Mommy, do I have to go?" Four-year old Ally says which makes Penny laugh to herself before she truly answers the question. "Yes, you have to go sweetie."

"No!" Ally simply said. "I don't want to." And with that, Ally crossed her arms and put on a pout. It's not weird for a four year old to do that.

_You know the bed feels warmer  
Sleeping here alone  
You know I dream in colour  
And do the things I want_

_You think you got the best of me  
Think you've had the last laugh  
Bet you think that everything good is gone  
Think you left me broken down  
Think that I'd come running back  
Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_You heard that I was starting over with someone new  
They told you I was moving on over you_

_You didn't think that I'd come back  
I'd come back swinging  
You try to break me, but you see_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_Thanks to you I got a new thing started  
Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted  
Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me  
You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning  
In the end..._

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

_[2x]  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_(When I'm alone)_

"Sing it again, sing it again!" Ally said to her mom as she jumped up and down.

Penny shook her head while laughing..."Naw, now go...Aunt Mimi is waiting for you." She tells Ally and Ally nods.

Ally walks out the door, not in the best fearless mindset but it's better than the worst.

* * *

**A/N: This one was quick because I was ready for my other story to get posted, which is getting posted now so check that out. Don't own Kelly Clarkson's song.**

**Bye, R5Auslly...see you tomorrow**


	4. Two New Associates

**A/N: Was the previous chapter worthy of reviews, well you guys reviewed so I felt very happy. Um...as I said before, GO CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY! It is called Family of 20 and no, Austin and Ally did not have eighteen children. You will just have to read and find out why I said Family of 20. Okay, so that's enough with me talking. Again, Austin & Ally are four and ready to learn...except, Ally is more nervous than a person acting in front of 1,000 people.**

**...R5Auslly**

* * *

"You're going to love it, I promise." Austin assures Ally and she just shakes her head. Right now, They are standing in a corner of their classroom. After Mimi walked them into the school and to their room, she gave them a peck on the cheek before telling goodbye. They are in a corner because Ally is afraid of her classmates.

She seen one of them with an angry face. Ally has always been afraid of people with mean faces. Once, Austin was mad because his family went on vacation without him..so he had to stay with Ally. He didn't mind staying with Ally, but he wanted to go on vacation with his parents. He thought that it was unfair.

_**~Flashback to when they were 3 Years Old~**_

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Penny went to open the door. As soon as she opened it, a pissed off Austin stomped his way into the house. Penny watched as he stomped to the sofa and let himself fall on it. He let out an angry sigh while having his arms crossed. He was also looking at the floor.

"Don't worry about him." Penny told Mimi, who had a look of regret on her face. "When Ally wakes up, he'll forget all about the vacation."

Mimi gave Penny a smile, then a hug. "Thank you." She muttered in Penny's hair. Once they pulled away, they exchanged one more smile before Mimi ran to her car and drove away with her husband in the passenger seat.

Penny still kept that smile on her face as she closed the door and looked over to the little blonde. She walked over to the sofa. But when she got there, Austin turned the other way. Penny let out a sad sigh before having an idea.

"Austin, Ally's upstairs if you'd like to go?" She told him and he turned around to look at Penny then turned back around to look at the ground. After about a solid minute of silence, Austin quickly got up and rushed upstairs to his best friend.

When he got there, he seen that she was fast asleep. So, Austin-being the cute and loving guy-decided to wait there until she woke up. So, he sat in a comfy chair and put on his angry face as he started thinking about his parents going on vacation without him.

It was a half-hour later when Ally woke up. Austin didn't see her wake up so he kept looking to the ground...with his arms folded and his angry face.

Ally sat up slowly, not knowing that Austin was in there. Once she looked across, she saw a face but it was an angry face. From her point of view, you couldn't tell that it was Austin. It just looked like a shadow that was in her chair looking to one spot with a mean and angry face.

"Ahhhh!" Ally screamed and hid under the covers.

Austin , instantly, got up and ran to his friend's aid. "Wha-Ally, what's wrong?" He asked her and she slowly let the cover come off of her head. There, she seen Austin and she put a huge smile on her face.

She looked over to the spot where she seen the dark figure but it wasn't there anymore. "Th-there was a scary thing sitting in my chair and it had a scary face." She said and Austin's eyes widened as he spat out apologies.

One of them, he said that he would never scare her like that or put on an angry face.

But, that's not gonna happen. Because, Austin liked joking around. And, it's impossible not to be mad or angry.

_**~Back to the Present~**_

Ally also seen a boy with brown hair. He was cute and all, but he digged in his nose and that's just a 'danger' sign for that boy.

"Come on, just follow me." He told her and this time...she listened.

"Students, please sit at one of the four-chaired tables." The teacher said and all kindergartens ran to find their seat.

Austin wanted to sit in the front, but Ally wanted to stay away from the front. Instead of debating, Austin went ahead and chose to sit in the back with Ally. They sat at the table of four chairs. But, two were empty. Honestly, every student filled every other seat. So that meant that Austin and Ally had a table to themselves.

"Class, my name is Mrs. Beckerwood and I know that it's your first day of school but I want you to know that it's also going to be your best day of school." The teacher said which caught everyone's eyes.

"So today, we are going to learn how to write your n-" She was cut off by the door opening. In came one girl with black hair that was curled up, and the other person was a boy that had red-hair. "Hello, I'm Mrs. Beckerwood and I'll be your teacher this year. Why don't you sit back there with those two children?" She told them and they nodded their heads.

To be honest, the teacher doesn't know everyone's name yet.

"Hi, I'm Trish." Trish said coming and sitting down. She was quite the talker. She was mostly everything opposite from Austin. "I'm Dez." The red-head said as he sat between Trish and Austin.

Austin smiled. Ally did too.

Maybe this first day of school wouldn't go too bad.

* * *

**A/N: Done with that! To tell you, it is the longest chapter of all of them. So, thank you...even though it's short.**

**To tell you again before I leave, PLEASE go check out my other new story. FAMILY OF 20! As I said before, Austin & Ally did not have 18 kids...you'll just have to find out why the title is that name.**

**Bye! -R5Auslly**


	5. Weekend Mornings

**A/N: Here we go! Here goes chapter 5 and I'm happy to release. Today is a Sunday, so I thought that I should jump to the weekend after their first day of school. So, it's going to transition to a Saturday. I hope you all like it, REVIEW!**

**-R5Auslly**

* * *

"Hey Ally, you up already?" Mimi asked Ally as she wondered into the kitchen.

Ally stretched and yawned. She nodded her head. "Yeah, can I help you with breakfast?" Ally asked which made Mimi smile.

"Yeah, sure." Mimi told Ally, getting out an apron for Ally. It was a little too baggy on Ally, but it'll do. And, Ally didn't mind wearing it because she wanted to learn how to cook.

"You mind getting the butter out of the refrigerator?" Mimi asked Ally, who in return went to the refrigerator and got the butter.

"And now, we have to mix." Mimi said once she got the butter into the bowl of pancake mix. This is how Mimi make hers. She use butter to help mix up in it. She also uses eggs.

Meanwhile, Austin and Mike were still asleep. This weekend, Ally decided that she wanted to spend the night over the Moons' house. They had a very big two-story house that she always enjoyed. Everytime Ally comes over, she always ends up falling asleep in Austin's playroom.

Austin's playroom consist of everything that you'll love. He had an indoor moon bounce. He also had a couch that he could sit on, and a little flat screen in front of it. Far off in the corner, there was a basketball hoop. Of course, it was plastic.

When Ally come over, they always end up sleeping in the playroom instead of Austin's room.

**~Last Night~**

"Honey, I'll be back." Mimi said as she walked to the door in her pajamas. "I just want to to check up on Austin and Ally." Mike nodded for her to go, then snuggled deeply into the bed.

Mimi made her way to Austin's room, but always remembered that they fall asleep in the playroom. So, she made her way to the playroom's door. When she gets there, she smiles at the view. You want to know the view?

It is her son and Ally bunched up under the covers. It's not a bed in there, but they are sharing the small couch. They always watch movies, that Mimi puts in for them. Then, they eventually fall asleep.

It was kind of chilly in there, so Mimi took the initiative to go over and make sure that they were covered up completely. Ally was at one end, while Austin was at the other end.

**~Back to Present~**

"Whew! That smells good, Aunt Mimi." Ally says in a cute voice. "Can I be your taste-tester for the day?" She asked Mimi and Mimi nodded.

"Yeah, here...try my homade Chicken and Bacon Hashbrowns." Mimi tells her and Ally quickly nods. Once Ally takes a bite, she absolutely loves it.

"These are good." Ally complements, then takes the whole Hashbrown out of Mimi's hands before devouring all of it. This made Mimi chuckle.

"Go wake up Austin." Mimi told Ally. "Tell him breakfast is ready." Ally nodded and ran upstairs. Meanwhile, Mimi went to wake up Mike.

Ha, men.

Ally ran into the room and jumped on the couch, which woke Austin up with a start. "Pancakes!" He yelled out which made Ally laugh.

Austin glared at Ally before stretching and yawning. "Why did you wake me?" He whined.

"Because we got pancakes, bacon-n-chicken hashbrowns, eggs, and sausages for breakfast." Ally said with a smile. As soon as Austin heard pancakes, he was already moving to the door.

**~In the Kitchen~**

"Breakfast was sooo good." Austin said poring himself some more orange juice. Then, he poured some more for Ally.

"I don't want any." Ally said and Austin shrugged. He poured Ally's cup into his.

"More for me." A toothless Austin said before running upstairs and to the playroom.

* * *

**A/N: Annnnd Done! Again, not as long as yesterday's but really good chapter to right. Alright, about to go.**

**Oh, and if you haven't check it out...go check out Family of 20 and R5Auslly's The Alley. They are my two new stories and they're really good!**

**-R5Auslly**


	6. First Grade

**A/N: Here goes the sixth chapter. Again, it's quite short but you'll love it like the other ones. And, I like cute Auslly sleeping scenes. It's so cute. Even when they're older, it's very cute. I like it in those ways anyways. Alright, that's enough talking for me. Here goes the next chapter!**

**...R5Auslly**

* * *

"I can't wait to start first grade!" Austin exclaimed as he practically bounced up and down in the back seat. "It's going to be so fun!"

"Yeah...yeah, it's going to be funny fun fun!" Ally told him, but she really wasn't feeling it. Now, she had to make a lot of more friends. This means that she's going to meet more people and she's not up for that.

"Hey, don't worry about it." Austin says with an arm around her. "I'll be there. I'll always be there."

Ally gives him a small smile. "Thanks." She tells him.

Austin leans back into his seat. "Besides, Trish and Dez may be there." He tells her and closes his eyes.

She shrugged then looked down at him. "Austin!" She whined shaking him and Austin instantly jumped. Oh, and he did hit the top of the car.

"Ow.." Austin said rubbing the top of his head, however Ally was laughing at him. "What was that for?" He asked her and Ally pointed outside.

"We're here silly." She said before opening the door and running inside the school.

"Wow..." Austin said in amazement of Ally's attitude. Usually, she's sad about going to school. Well, who liked going to school anyways but she didn't like it because it was too many people. Penny did have an idea for Ally. She might home-school her, but she hasn't determined what age yet.

Austin jumped out the car and followed his best friend. They walked to their classroom. Surprisingly, they were in the same classroom again.

"Hey Trish, hey Dez." Ally greeted and they waved back.

"Hey guys." Dez said as he and Trish passed them.

See, they weren't totally friends yet. They were just always speaking to each other or they feel good about each others' company.

"Come on Ally, let's start First Grade!" Austin told Ally pulling her to a seat.

They sat down for a good minute before Austin got bored. He then stood up. "Wh-wait! Where are you going?" Ally asked. Ally was very intelligent and could speak full sentences. It was just one of her gifts.

"I'm going to get some water, chill Alls." He said giving her a quick peck on her cheek before walking out the classroom.

That was one thing that Austin saw his parents do to their cheeks, so he thought that it was okay.

* * *

**A/N: I got another chapter ready for you guys, so hold tight...this was short but it leads into the next chapter.**

**...R5Auslly**


	7. Trish to the Rescue!

**A/N: Okay, this chapter is going to make you explode (not really). I love it because it features the first time Austin ever got protective over Ally. Plus, this chapter gives Trish one more step into becoming one of Ally's friends. Let's see how this will play out.**

**-R5Auslly**

* * *

_We, we don't have to worry 'bout nothing  
'Cause we got the fire, and we're burning one hell of a something  
They, they gonna see us from outer space, outer space  
Light it up, like we're the stars of the human race, human race_

_When the light started out they don't know what they heard  
Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world  
We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky  
'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire  
Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire_

_And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn  
We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn  
Gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn  
We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_

_We don't wanna leave, no. We just wanna be right now (right), r-r-right now  
And what we see is everybody's on the floor acting crazy, getting loco 'til the lights out  
Music's on, I'm waking up, we fight the fire, then we burn it up  
And it's over now, we got the love, there's no sleeping now, no sleeping now, no sleeping_

_When the light started out they don't know what they heard  
Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world  
We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky  
'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire  
Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire_

_And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn  
We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn  
Gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn  
We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_

_When the light started out they don't know what they heard  
Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world_

_We gonna let it burn burn burn burn (burn burn)  
Burn burn burn burn (burn burn)_

_We can light it up, up, up  
So they can't put it out, out, out  
We can light it up, up, up  
So they can't put it out, out, out  
We can light it up, up, up  
So they can't put it out, out, out  
We can light it up, up, up  
So they can't put it out, out, out_

_When the light started out they don't know what they heard  
Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world  
We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky  
'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire  
Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire_

_And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn  
We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn  
Gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn  
We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_

_When the light started out they don't know what they heard  
Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world  
We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky  
'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire  
Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire_

_And we gonna let it burn_

Trish had her headphones in as Dez was talking to her. You know...Dez can really be a pain. You just have to learn how to tune him out sometimes.

"What's up Dorky!" A crowd of boys said to Ally as she walked down the hall. Austin was nowhere to be found. He had went to the restroom after getting some water. So, Ally was out of luck.

"Dorky! I was speaking to you!" The high-pitched boy yelled and Ally flinched. She can't remember the time that someone yelled at her. Not even her own parents did it.

Trish saw that Austin wasn't anywhere to be found. So, she had to do something. She gave her head phones to Dez before storming over there.

Once she got over there, she pulled a guy's hooty. "Scram!" She yelled at him. He scoffed and looked behind him to his group, who just shrugged.

"Naw, I don't have to listen to you. You're a-" He was cut off by a figure comin behind him and whispering into his ear.

"If you mess with my friend again, I promise to have you thrown in the pit of fire!" Austin whispered and the boy's eyes widened as he ran away from the scene.

Austin made the others flinch and they ran off. Austin turned back to Ally and hugged her. "I'll never leave you again." He told her and closed his eyes tight. Ally was crying into his chest.

Trish felt akward for standing right there, but she just stood there and smiled.

Her hair was in a ponytail with a her cheerful kiddy smile.

Austin & Ally pulled away and looked at Trish.

"Thank you." Ally told her.

Trish nodded back. "No problem."

* * *

**A/N: Annnnd Done! I'll see you tomorrow, I hope...REVIEW!**

**Dont own Burn!**

**...R5Auslly**


	8. Two New Friends

**A/N: Here goes another chapter for you guys! It's a quick one but it's a chapter right?**

**I hope you guys are enjoying this. If this story makes it to 55 reviews, I have a special 2,000+ word chapter ready for you guys. And, I believe that it's going to be awesome...am I right?**

**Anyways, thanks for reading this chapter...and there is more to come.**

**-R5Auslly**

* * *

"Austin, wake up." Ally whispered inside her best friend's ear as she shook him. "We're at school."

Austin groaned before reluctantly opening one of his eyes.

They both walked quickly into the building, already wanting to eat breakfast.

Once they get to the cafeteria, they take a seat at the double table. Ally takes out_Junie B. Jones_ while Austin put his head down on the table. It's only what normal first graders do. Well, most of them do not read as often but Austin still loves Ally like a sister. He wouldn't let anything happen to her. She's to important to him. If anything happened to her, he would be devestated.

"Do you mind if we sit here?" A voice was heard from behind Ally. Ally wasn't sure if Austin was asleep yet, until she heard the soft rhythmic breath that he was producing.

"Yeah." Ally said and nodded her head. Trish and Dez smiled as they took a seat next to Ally. It was Trish on the far left, Ally in the middle, Dez on the far right, and Austin was across from them with his head down in his arms.

It has been a mental argument in the back of Ally's head. She always thought about that situation when Trish helped her. She thanked Trish, but she feel like she didn't give her enough thanks. Well, Austin thanked her too. But, she has this connection with Trish that she never felt before. It seemed like she had known Trish all her life, but she didn't know Trish. It was kind of weird, but it's what Ally thought.

It was time for Ally to make a big choice, without Austin's help this time.

"Trish, Dez...um...do you want to be friends with me?" Little six-year old Ally asked her questionable friends. I guess that's what you could call them.

"Huh?" Dez said looking up to the ceiling with a confused face. "I thought we were already friends?"

Ally chuckled before nodding her head. "Yeah. We are already friends."

* * *

**A/N: It was short, but it's a chapter. I'm sorry for the nearly month wait. I promise that I'll do better with updating this 100+ chapter story. Yes, that's how long I plan on keeping it. I can't wait until you guys get to see my special chapter that I've prepared for you guys. You guys are everything to me on Fanfcition. Speaking of life, I just turned 16 on February 19th. Thanks for the birthday wishes in advance, oh and REVIEW!**

**-R5Auslly**


	9. Parent Introductions

**A/N: Here I am with another chapter! I hope you all liked the previous one. It was short, but it was the introduction into this chapter. I make every single topic different because that's what I want to happen. When this story ends, I am planning on revising it and making longer chapters. But, I won't be doing that in this story right now.**

**On with the chapter...**

**-R5Auslly**

* * *

Austin was filled in on his new friends. He didn't think that it was a good idea at first, but grew to make it a good idea. Do you get that sentence?

"I can't wait to get home." Trish told Ally with a toothless smile. "I want to play with Mr. Whiskers and play with my 'You Doofus' playset."

If you don't know, Mr. Whiskers is Trish's cat. Well, the cat looks like Snowball from Stuart Little **(1)**. The 'You Doofus' playset is mainly for kids her age and older. It's a game where there are different playing dolls and there are dummies to also play with . The dummies are the doofuses.

"I can't wait to get home, so Austin and I can play hide-and-seek!" Ally squealed and that made Trish give her a confused look.

"Do Austin always go over your house after school?" Little Trish asked her friend and little Ally nodded.

"Yeah, he comes over after school because him mom and dad always are at work." She told Trish and Trish nodded.

"Okay." Trish said as they both waited on their parents. Austin and Dez were off somewhere else doing something. Actually, they were running behind others trying to prank them. It's funny how Austin and Dez know how to prank at age six. I hope they aren't the same when they get older. Meh, we can always hope.

"Ally, Austin it's time to go!" Their teacher called out and Ally looked at Trish with a sad smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Ally asked Trish and she nodded. They hugged and Ally made her way to her mother. Austin was too busy trying to prank people that he hadn't heard his name being called. But, that only made the outcome good. You want to know why? It's because Trish and Dez's parents appeared, and what isn't a good strategy other than introducing each others' parents.

"Trish, Dez both of your parents are here!" The teacher called out. Trish heard. Dez, just like Austin, was too busy pranking and playing.

Trish appeared next to Ally, then she had an idea. "Hello, my name is Trish. I'm a Ally's friend." Trish told Penny, who just smiled down at her.

"Nice to meet you Trish." Penny said. "My name is Penny." She continued.

Trish nodded then turned to her parents. "Mom, Dad!" Trish said gaining their attention. "This is my friend's mom." She pointed to Penny and they all introduced theirselves. Even Dez's parents joined in the conversation.

After they all introduced themselves, they turned their heads to two first graders who were busy messing with others.

"AUSTIN!" "DEZMOND!" Penny and Donna both shouted.

Dez and Austin instantly turned their heads to the screaming guardians. They both gulped before quickly going over to them.

"Sorry." They both said before walking outside and ahead of everyone else.

* * *

**A/N: BAM! I'm done. I should have another one coming up today. I have finally fixed my stuff. Although, I want to thank you guys for this enormous wait. I know you guys were getting impatient, so I went ahead and updated. My stuff got fixed and now I have completed.**

**(1) I do not own Stuart Little.**

**FCFG News: EnvyNV and I are in the process of creating the story finale. So, give us time! We are doing the best that we can...**

**-R5Auslly**


	10. New Surprise

**A/N: Thanks Daddysgirl11 for being the first to review! It really means a lot coming from an author who is exceptionally talented. Without further adieu...I give you Chapter 10!**

* * *

***Disclaimer: I haven't been doing these, but I do not own Austin & Ally. Disney does.***

* * *

"Hey no fair!" Austin shouted to Dez who cheated. "You opened your eyes at eight. You only supposed to open your eyes when you get done counting." As you could probably infer, the four little kids are playing hide-and-seek in the house. They were having a good time, until Austin started whining about Dez cheating.

"It's only five numbers off...so what?" Dez argued back.

Ally decided to jump in. "Actually, it's two numbers off." She told him with a little pretty smile. Speaking of smiles, Ally always kept her teeth clean. Everytime she ate something, she went to brush her teeth after that. She says that she wants to keep her teeth as white as it can be.

"I'm bored with playing this game." Trish stated before sitting on the Dawson's sofa. The four kids are hanging out on a Saturday at the Dawsons' house. Although Dez's and Trish's parents were reluctant to let them come, they all agreed that Penny would keep an eye on them. It's funny how it's Trish's and Dez's first time at someone's house. They often don't go over each other's house without their parent or guardian.

_Ding. Dong._

The doorbell sounded through the house. "Trish, Dez..." Penny shouted. "Your parents are here to pick you up." Trish and Dez quickly got their stuff before telling there friends goodbye. Then, they got into their cars and drove off.

Austin looked at Ally with a weird face. "What?" Ally asked.

Austin pointed to the door. "Isn't it weird that our friend's parents come at the same time?" He asked her and now that she had thought about it, it was really weird.

Ally laughed for no apparent reason which made Austin laugh.

"What are you guys laughing at?" A voice was heard from behind them. It only revealed Ally's big sister who was on her College Break. Her name is Ashley.

"Hey Ash!" Austin said as he ran to capture her in a big hug.

"Hey Austin." She said back before letting him hug her. "Wow, you get taller every single time I see you, and cuter." Austin just gave her a big smile before letting his friend in.

"Hey Ashley!" Ally said in her sweet, little voice. Ally was surprised to see her sister. She hardly ever sees her sister, nor her brother. Her sister is a sophomore in college, while her brother is currently in his last year of college.

"Hey Alls." Ashley said giving her a hug too.

Austin narrowed his eyes and his best friend's sister. Ashley gave a confused look at Austin. As she was about to speak, Austin interrupted. "I call her Alls, and no one else can call her that." He simply stated and made Ashley say 'sorry' before he put on his biggest and most charming smile on.

"Oh, you're home!" Penny's voice was heard from the top of the stairs and Ashley accepted her hug from her mother. With her mother being nearly 40, she had to be careful. She had to remember that her mother wasn't the same age as when she was a little girl.

"Yep...I came home to see you guys." Ashley said. "I missed these two little kids running around, and the family bonding together." When she said 'family', she meant the Moons and the Dawsons.

"Good." Penny said before her and Ashley went into the kitchen.

Ally looked at Austin, who just shook his head. "Grown up talk...eww!" Austin stated before the door to the house opened.

"Austin, Ally...I have a special surprise for you." Lester said instead of saying a good hello first. "Follow me." He told them and they did.

They got into the car, not without Lester letting Penny know that they were going 'there'.

Once they got 'there', the kids awed over the tall playhouse. Lester let them climb up first before he stood in front of the door. With a smile, he motioned inside the house as he said..."Austin and Ally, I welcome you to the _Doon_ **(1)** _Treehouse_!"

* * *

**A/N: BAM! I did it again. I hope you liked that chapter aswell. That was two in one day. To say the most, I really liked this chapter. It introduced Ally's bigger sister. On a couple of more chapters, it will introduce Austin's and Ally's older brothers. Let's see where that ends up. As for the next chapter, it's only just hanging out in the treehouse.**

**(1) I just combined Dawson and Moon to make 'Doon'.**

**_~Love you guys!_**

**_-R5Auslly_**


	11. Treehouse Hangout

**A/N: The previous chapter might be longer than this one. I wrote this authors note before I wrote this chapter. Anyways, I hope you guys are hungry for more because I have more. So, sit back and relax...and read. This chapter is just...well you'll have to read it.**

* * *

***Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally***

* * *

"Wow, this place is so much fun!" Dez said jumping on the moonbounce that was floored-made inside of the treehouse. Dez was having the most fun out of everyone else, seeing that he couldn't really comprehend on taking a break.

"Dez..." Trish whined. "Stop! You need to take a break."

Although, Dez decided to follow his own mind and jump on the moonbounce some more. "Dez is so weird." Austin came out and said, which made the other three laugh. It was rare for Austin to say anything smart, and when he did...it was kind of funny because you would never expect that from a laid-back kid like Austin.

"Kids! We're leaving in five minutes." Mimi told the children and they nodded before Mimi climbed back down the ladder.

"Oooh, let's play a game." Trish suggested and Austin wanted her to explain more. "Well, I seen my big sister play it with her friends when they were at our house. I don't know what it's called, but I know how to play it."

"Alright, let's here it!" Austin encouraged her.

Trish nodded. "Okay, so I say something that I've done and if you've done the same thing, then you raise your hand. Got it!" Trish asked.

"Yeah!" Dez said out of nowhere which spooked everybody.

"Okay, let's play!" Ally said.

Trish went first. "I drunk sprite, but I thought it was water." Ally and Dez raised their hands.

"Oh, I never drink water." Austin included with a smile. Ally rolled her little eyes at her six-year old friend. He will always be the 'rebel' in every situation. It's just in his genes.

Ally went next. "I have read two books." No one raised their hands.

"Ally..." Dez started off. "No one would do something that boring. Well, except for you." Austin found this targeting towards his best friend. He was the first to react.

"Dez, I'll beat the pudding out of you if you talk about Ally like that one more time." He threaten Dez, who's eyes were widened. Dez exactly knew where that was going.

Even feeling threaten, Dez went next. "I..um...I peed in the bed." Dez said with a smile which was weird. Why would you smile if you've peed in the bed? If anything, you would try to hide it.

No one raised their hand, but Ally knew something that two others didn't know.

"Austin, you peed on yourself. Raise your hand!" She exclaimed and Austin's face went numb. He could recall when his father was basically asleep when he had to use the restroom at night. He peed on himself and he kept that to himself. Well, Ally was there too so it kind of was between them two.

"Ally..." Austin hissed. She nodded knowing that he didn't want anyone knowing, but fair is fair. You're supposed to be truthful when it comes to a truthful game.

Austin went next. "I-" But, he was interrupted by the parents calling for them to leave. As they exchanged goodbyes, they got in the cars. Mimi had to take Ally home, since Penny and Lester were busy.

As they were in the car, Austin just constantly glared at Ally. Ally felt recalling uncomfortable. "What?" Ally said.

Austin was quick to answer. "Next time someone talks about you, the pee boy.." Austin pointed to himself. "..won't be quick to take your side."

Ally chuckled. She knew that he didn't mean that. It was only an amount of time that this first grader beside her would be threaten people. Even at school, he believes that he could beat up nine-year olds. She giggled to herself when she recalled him saying that.

"Stop laughing!" Austin whined. "It's not funny!"

He was obviously thinking that she was laughing, because she remembered about him peeing on himself.

* * *

**A/N: ANNNND that's a wrap! I kind of used some of chapter 2's references. So if you haven't read chapter 2 or didn't recall, then Austin did accidentally use the restroom on himself.**

**Okay, so I believe that I'm done for today. I might update one more time. We'll see.**

**REVIEW!**

**-R5Auslly**


	12. Dez vs Austin

**A/N: I have had many people say that they want ONE more update and I couldn't just say 'no'. Plus, I was thinking about updating later on tonight. But, it's probably going to be late.**

**On another side of things, guys we're almost at the 55 reviews mark. Remember, the 55th review means that there is a super 2,000+ word chapter coming up. I've already done half of it. I'm just waiting on you guys to reach it. There are like two or three more chapters before the 2,000+ word one comes into place. One of them includes the Brothers to return which will probably be updated later on tonight!**

**Aside from me running my mouth, here goes another chapter of Mini Auslly Adventures! Chapter 12!**

* * *

***Disclaimer: Do Not Own Austin & Ally* -Funny how 6-year olds can be so interesting!**

* * *

"Dez, give it back!" Austin shouted as he chased after his friend. Well, Austin has been a little unsure if Dez could be called his friend.

"Never!" Dez responded back, running even faster. A thing that you didn't know about Austin is that he has asthma. It's not that bad, but you could make it had if you want. He has the type of asthma that could go away if he does right with keeping himself healthy. But everyone knows that Austin is a regular boy. So, he eats what he wants when he wants; he also does whatever.

"Dez, I mean it!" Austin shouted before jumping in the air and colliding into Dez, making Dez fall onto the sand. Austin coughed as he tried to regain his breathing, he doesn't need another asthma attack. Well, no one knew of it except his parents and Ally's parents. He made sure that they didn't tell Ally. He told them that he wanted her to think that he was strong, not weak.

Austin stood up and grabbed his seashell, before walking over to where Ally and Trish where. Ally and Trish were currently making a sandcastle. "Hey Austin, what's up?" Ally asked, not allowing one eye off of their sandcastle.

Austin shook his head as he kept watching his friends make the sandcastle. Suddenly, he felt something cold splash on him. "Eek!" Austin screeched. "That's cold...too cold!" He said.

Dez took this time to take the seashell.

A seashell? Really?

I know. It's just a seashell, why would you want it? Well, it's shiny and Austin grabbed won it in a bet but Dez decided to go against the bet. Basically, there was a bet to see he could stay under water the longest. That was dangerous for kids like Austin and Dez. And it was especially dangerous for Austin because of his asthma. In the end, Austin won the seashell but Dez got mad. So, Dez decided to take it and run off with it. And that's where it led to the first part of this chapter.

"Na na na na naaaaaa!" Dez nagged towards Austin as he ran away with the shell. Austin stood up and chased after Dez again.

"Give me that!" Austin whined. Austin was getting fed up with Dez lately. He actually took a vow upon not talking to Dez, once he gets his seashell back.

Trish just shook her head. "Imagine us getting older. Then, those two bozos are acting like that!" She told Ally.

Ally gave a confused face to Trish, who decided to explain. "Oh, my sister always says bozos." Ally nodded. That was the question that she was about to ask.

"Give it back!" Suddenly, you could hear whacks from a mile away. Ally and Trish looked only to see their two friends hitting each other in the face.

"Dez, Austin stop it!" Ally shouted running to them. Trish got there first and broke the two up. Ally took the shell out of Dez's hands and broke it in half. Ally handed both of them a piece. "There. Now you both have a shell." She said.

Austin threw his on the ground, then stomped off somewhere. But before he left, he mumbled.."I don't want that stinkin' shell anymore!"

Dez picked Austin's shell up. "Mine." He said like a one hear old as he tried to magically glue the two shells together.

Ally looked in the direction that Austin went. He was sitting by himself near a rock. Ally sighed as she made her way towards him. She sat down next to him, but he decided to scoot away. She scooted next to him again, but he scooted farther away. "Austin, stop acting like a brat!" Ally blurted out.

_Uh oh._

Austin looked at her, and he kept looking at her for a long time. Then, he did the unexpected. He hugged her. "I'm sorry." He told her with his mouth in her long curly and wet hair. "I'll never get mad at you again."

Ally smiled. It isn't the first time she heard him say that over and over and over and over...well, you get my point!

"Ah hah! Ally called you a brat!" Dez nagged once more out of nowhere. Austin glared at him before he launched himself on Dez's back. I think Austin was trying to choke Dez to death.

"Boys." Trish came out of nowhere and said.

Ally smiles as she thought...yeah they're boys, but their _our_ boys.

* * *

**A/N: I did it again! That's the FOURTH time today!**

**I HOPE YOU REVIEWED FOR ALL OF THEM!**

**Anyways, I might update later on towards midnight. So, keep an eye out. The next chapter is when Ally's and Austin's brothers come and visit. So, it'll be good. There will be no Trish or Dez, most likely. There will just be the Moons and the Dawsons!**

**REVIEW**

**-R5Auslly**


	13. Older Brothers

**A/N: Oh My Gosh! This is the fifth update today and let me tell you how much fun I've had with all of you guys reviewing. So, we have all made a fabulous effort in getting to 55 reviews. So, tomorrow (I don't know what time) I'll have the 2,000+ chapter ready for you guys to read. The birthdays are going to be a blast with you guys reviewing! Alright, so I believe that this chapter turned out good. I can't wait for you guys to read it.**

**HERE GOES...OLDER BROS! (You see that Rhyming!)**

* * *

***Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally* (Oh, and Austin & Ally is new tonight if you haven't watched it yet.)**

* * *

"Ew...why does it smell like a farm growing plants in here?" Austin stated as he and Ally stepped into the house. Today was a Special Day. It was special for a lot of reasons. But, they all end up to a point where the whole point is being family. What the family didn't know was that Ashley called Aaron and Alan to come to the _'Family & Friends Diner'_.

If you guessed that Mimi made up the name, then you were absolutely correct.

So as planned, Aaron and Alan got here three hours ago. Though, Mimi and Penny were out doing last minute grocery shopping. Mike and Lester were in the living room. So, Ashley took the time to sneak them into the house and inside her room. Right now, it was almost time for the Family & Friend Diner. So, both boys listened to Ashley as she spoke.

"Alright, so nobody knows that you are here and I want it to stay that way." Ashley stated then shook her head. "My mistake, I said that wrong. I want you to be sneaky and when I give you the que to come out, then I want you to come out." She stated correctly this time.

Alan just playfully rolled his eyes. "Following rules that my younger sister made...um, I don't know if I could survive." Alan said playfully and that earned a shove from Ashley. She looked over to Aaron, who understood what she was implying here.

"Ashley, where are you!" Penny's voice echoed through the hallway.

Ashley's eyes widened. "Hide.." She said half yelling-half whispering. The two doofuses wanted to make the brunette go off in flames. So, they did something that she wouldn't tolerate. Alan hid in her closet. Okay, it's a closet? No, it's not just a closet. You see, Ashley isn't that normal. Instead of putting her undergarments in the drawers, she places them in a separate section of her closet. Aaron, on the other hand, decided to hide under her bed. Well, there is some 'girly' stuff under that bed. Like, she has things that are used for when she had her period and etc.

This is why she tells Austin and Ally not to hide in here. And gratefully, they always listen to her.

The door opens and Penny pops her head in. "Dinner's ready." She said and Ashley nodded.

"Thanks, I'll be right out." She told her and Penny gave her a smile before closing the door. Ashley sighed, but remembered the two nutjobs that decided to hide where they weren't supposed too. I mean, there was a bathroom in her bedroom. They could've hid in there. "Aaron, Alan I'll give you until three till' I beat you the heck out of you two." The two men took this as a que to get up.

When Ashley hits you, it hurts. So, it's better to just do as she says the first. They both ran out of her room before she could react. Luckily, no one was in the hallway. Ashley came out and motioned for them to follow. And they did.

Meanwhile, the family was in the kitchen. "Man, what's taking Ashley so long?" Ally whined as she laid her head on Austin's shoulder. Penny gave her a sad smile.

"She's coming dear." She told her daughter.

Austin looked at his food in disgust. He simply just hated eating so many vegetables. "I hope she stays up there." Austin responded to Ally's whining. The family/friends had to wait until every single family member was seated at the table. Austin didn't like vegetables, so he could care less.

"Guys..." A voice was heard from the entry way of the kitchen. The whole family turned to her. "I have a surprise." The family/friends looked at her as to continue. Ashley sighed as she looked behind her. "Come on out guys!" She said.

"Surprise!" Alan and Aaron came into view. The family and friends stood up and made their way to the men. They were so happy that they were able to come. Penny and Mimi kept telling them how handsome they've gotten since the last time they were here. Also, they kept asking if they've found that lucky girl.

Let's just say...what stays in college, stays within them.

"Alan!" "Aaron!" Austin and Ally shouted in excitement as they ran to their different brothers.

"Wow, you guys have gotten big." Aaron told the both of them. They picked them up and started tickling them.

Ashley smiled as she thought,_ it's great to have the whole family together...especially when you know that we're going to be forever._

* * *

**A/N: DONE!**

**I want you guys to REVIEW for me! I will have probably one more to give you. Then, more will come tomorrow along with the special 2,000+ chapter! Okay, so this chapter end up being 1,000. This is so great! Again, I need you guys to REVIEW! I need all the reviews that I can get! I want to thank all of you guys for your support. This story will probably go on forever and ever and ever. I already have chapters up to 30 planned! You guys make me feel special and want to write more. **

**Until tomorrow-R5Auslly**


	14. Blow the Roof Off!

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to all my loyal readers and reviews and followers and favorites. It's full of fun and family and just sibling times! I made it so that this story could get more attention. I decided that chapter sixteen should be the big 2,000+ chapter so I'm going to keep updating and updating and updating. So, you guys should be satisfied. Now, there will be some sad moments once we get close to chapter 20-something. [just putting it out there!]**

***Disclaimer: Do not own Austin & Ally. I just own Ashley, Aaron, David, Jenna, and Alan.**

**-R5Auslly**

* * *

Block Parties have always been Alan's and Aaron's favorite types of parties. Having been to one, Ashley isn't too find of them. They could get really chaotic in the end. Alan is 21 and Aaron is 22, but they are like three months apart; they also like to party whenever. So, this exactly explains why they enjoy block parties.

Aaron and Alan somehow was able to persuade Ashley to come. Ally decided to spend the night over Austin's house. Their night consisted of fun games, secrets to tell, and juice shillings. It was just a normal 6 year old hangout. Right now, the two little kids were asleep. On the Moon's block, the block party starts around midnight. So, it could keep you up all night. But, the parents couldn't do anything about it; they all knew that their kids were not kids anymore. They had grown pass the age of eighteen, so they were considered to be an adult. It was nothing that they could do about that. But, they could keep the little two inside and we all know that possibly wouldn't happen. Austin was too noisy.

Late in night, Austin awoke from the sound of someone hitting the top of the garbage can. He groggily looked around. Ally was still peacefully sleeping right next to him. Oh, they were in the living room on the bed-couch...also known as the Futon. He sighed as his mouth itched for something to drink, so he got up and made himself some water. Yes, Austin is tall enough to turn on the faucet. He's actually just right at the tip of it.

BOOM! "Whoo Hoo!" Was all you heard before a car screeched down the road. Austin, yet, wasn't tall enough to look through the window to the outside. So, he decided to drink his water quickly before running upstairs to look out the window. Once he seen what was going on outside, he awed at the sight. It was so lightning outside. There neon, blue, red, green, and white lights outside. It's was like a concert, but it wasn't one.

Austin wanted to go outside so badly, but he knew he couldn't. But, he had an idea.

"Austin, I don't want to go." Ally whined as Austin dragged Ally to the outside. From there, he would climb the ladder that was hidden on the side of their house. It's funny how the Moons' structured their house. Austin persuaded Ally to climb, even though Ally is afraid of heights. Austin promised that he was right behind her. Once they got to the roof, Austin said..."Tada!" Ally loved the lights. It was really wonderful.

Who knew that a six-year old had that kind of mind?

"Hey guys, what are you doing up here?" A voice came from behind them. Austin turned around to see Aaron, Alan, Ashley, and two out her brunette.

"Oh...hey." Austin said nervously. He didn't intend on anyone being up here. He surely didn't want to be in any trouble. If his parents found out that he was on top of the roof, then there would be a huge fallout.

"Wow, he has gotten bigger." The brunette boy said outloud. This brunette is named David. David turned to Aaron. "I thought you were joking when you said he got taller. Dude, I haven't see this boy in like three years...wow!"

Aaron just smiled. He loved when his friends say good things about his brother. Besides, it meant that he didn't have to beat up anyone. "I'll say thanks for him." Aaron told David.

"Hey Ally..." The brunette girl said with a wave. "...remember me?" She asked. Ally have her a confused look before hiding her face behind Austin. Aaron, Alan, David, and Ashley laughed a sweet laugh. It wasn't to be mean; it was a laugh of adorableness. "Awww..I'm sorry if I scared you." Jenna, the brunette girl, told Ally.

Ally just remained behind Austin. See this is the type of relationship that Austin has with Ally. They are like brother and sister, though they are not. But, Austin calls her his sister if they meet someone they don't know. Or when boys try to flirt with her. Again, it's amazing how six year olds already know how to flirt. It's kind of creepy knowing that everyone has to get older.

"Hey, do you guys want to watch the lights with us?" Alan asked Austin and Ally. Austin smiled running over to sit next to Aaron, but Ally just stood there. She was scarred. Austin knew and stood up before dragging her to sit in front of him. They all watched the streets light up. Austin and Ally didn't catch the hidden 'beverages' that the group of teenage-adults had.

Suddenly, something popped on top of the roof. The whole group moved back a little bit as some of them screamed. It looked as if everything was okay, until there was a silent cry that was heard. Everybody looked to where the cry was coming from to see that Ally was rubbing her leg. The illegal firework injured her leg. "Ow.." Ally cried out.

Austin was first to look at the bruise. In his mind, he knew that he had to help his best friend. But in reality, he was angry. He was angry at those teenage-adults acting like complete idiots. It wasn't fair for someone else to get hurt, because they were too 'excited'. "Come on, let's get her in the house." Alan said as he and Aaron carried her down the ladder with caution, then into the house. They rushed her to Austin's room. It might be more comfortable to place her on a bed than a futon. Ashley said goodbye to David and Jenna before joining the group to help out her little sister. They applied everything they had to her injury including: peroxide, bandaids, etc.

Once they were done, they let her rest. But, she wasn't asleep yet. So, Austin stayed in there with her. He never left her side that night. He made sure to keep an eye on her. He was attentive at all times. He made sure that his sister was well-taken care of. He vowed to himself that he'll never let anyone put a finger on his Ally. No one would, especially if Austin was standing right there.

* * *

**A/N: DONE!**

**I want you guys to REVIEW, because I need all the reviews I could get. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll have more coming up today, so be patient as I do my posting. So, thanks for the reviews in advance. You guys are always making my day because you always review. So, it makes me so happy.**

**~Love you guys, R5Auslly**


	15. This Is How Austin Makes Pancakes

**A/N: This chapter won't be as big as the previous chapter, but it's a chapter. Be grateful that I'm updating again. Now, the next update might be the last update for the day. It's only because it's the big 2,000+ chapter! I really want you guys to review on that chapter. Okay, I'm blabbing too much so here goes the next short chapter!**

* * *

***Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally or This is How We Do It by Montel Jordan* (I had to take out some words in the song, because this story is rated K+)**

* * *

Austin was up before everyone else. He wanted to do something special for his family, so he decided...hey! It wouldn't hurt to make pancakes would it?

_This is how we do it_ **-That came on as soon as he turned on the radio.**

_**(He sang along to the Lyrics, also adding in his own.)**_

_This is how we do it.  
It's Friday night, and I feel all right  
The party is here on the West side  
So I reach for my 40 and I turn it up  
Designated driver take the keys to my truck  
Hit the shore 'cause I'm faded  
Honeys in the street say, "Austin, yo we made it!"_** ("Monty Yo We Made It!")**

He stirred the batter. But, he knocked over the bowl, so it made a mess on the floor.

_It feels so good in my town tonight  
The summertime skirts and the guys in Kani  
All the people forgot about the drive-by  
You gotta get your groove on, before you go get paid  
So tip up your cup and throw your hands up  
And let me hear the party say_

As he tried to clean it up, he slipped and fell. So, he was covered in a pancake batter.

_I'm kinda buzzed and it's all because  
(This is how we do it)  
South Central does it like nobody does  
(This is how we do it)  
To all my neighbors you got much flavor  
(This is how we do it)  
Let's flip the track, bring the old school back  
(This is how we do it)_

He remembered his mom putting a little circle of pancake batter in the pot. So, he put it in there and turned the knob on the heat. What he didn't know is exactly how much to turn it up. So, he just did it all the way.

_This is how we do it, all hands are in the air  
And wave them from here to there  
If you're an me or wanna be a player  
You see the town's been good to me  
Ever since I was a tiny little boy  
But now I'm a big boy. The girls see I got the money  
A hundred-dollar bills y'all_

Aaron woke up and smelled smoke.

_If you were from where I'm from then you would know  
That I gotta get mine in a big black truck  
You can get yours in a '64_

_Whatever it is, the party's underway  
So tip up your cup and throw your hands up  
And let me hear the party say_

"Mom, you cooking something?" He asked Mimi who shook her head. Their eyes widened and they rushed downstairs.

_I'm kinda buzzed and it's all because  
(This is how we do it)  
South Central does it like nobody does  
(This is how we do it)  
YNV, SCC, all my homies  
(This is how we do it)  
I'll never come wack on an old school track_

Austin turned up the volume on the radio.

_Check it out!  
Once upon a time in '94  
Montel made no money and life sure was slow  
All they said was 6'8" he stood  
And people thought the music that he made was good  
There lived a D.J. and Paul was his name  
He came up to Monty, this is what he said  
You and ME are gonna make some cash  
Sell a million records and we'll make in a dash_

"AUSTIN!" Mimi screamed and yelled, but Austin couldn't hear her.** Uh oh.**

_I'm kinda buzzed and it's all because  
(This is how we do it)  
South Central does it like nobody does  
(This is how we do it)  
YNV, SCC, all my homies  
(This is how we do it)  
I'll never come wack on an old school track_

Towards the end of the song, his family was already downstairs. The thing was..."Austin, you burnt the pancakes!"

Austin shrugged as he bit into one. "Oops." He said after he tasted that crunchy pancake.

Now, that is how Austin makes his pancakes.

* * *

**A/N: It wasn't that good, but I had to post something. I just thought that you guys could kind of picture it. Okay, so don't leave yet. Tonight, there is a huge chapter coming to you guys and you won't be disappointed.**

**-R5Auslly**


	16. Austin Turns Seven

**A/N: I am happy to be giving you guys this big chapter! This chapter is focused on Austin's birthday. Remember that Austin is born a month before Ally, so that means that Austin is up first. I'll do Ally's birthday in another chapter. It probably would be best to see what happens in between a month and see how Austin enjoys being seven, while Ally is still six. Now, Austin could say that he's older than Ally. Well, by numbers...**

**-R5Auslly**

* * *

**_*Disclaimer 1: Do not own Austin & Ally just David, Ashley, Aaron, Alan, and Michelle*_**

* * *

It was a beautiful morning, wait...how do I know if it's a beautiful morning?

Anyways, the outside looked nice. It was going to be a great day for Austin, because his family planned it out so well. "Remember your positions guys." Mimi told the group and they nodded. It was time to play 'scavenger'. Right now, Austin and Ally were still asleep. Austin wanted Ally to spend the night over his house as one of his birthday presents. In reality, all he had to do is ask Penny and she would absolutely say 'yes'.

Aaron wrote down a note before everyone ran to their separate places. When Ally opened her eyes, she came into a view with a blue and white room. Oh, she remembered, I'm in Austin's room. She noticed the sleeping blonde laying widely beside her. She noticed that she was on the very edge. Austin took up most of the bed, because of his wild sleeping. Wild sleeping is something that most children adopt when their young. He'll get over it when he gets older. Ally decided to go downstairs, so she did. But, she didn't see anyone. She checked all the rooms and still didn't see anyone. Okay, now she has freaked out!

She quickly ran upstairs and jumped onto the bed, which meant that she jumped on Austin. Austin groaned as he tried to get the weight off of his back. "Austin!" Ally squeaked. Austin was very much alert at this point.

What made her so scared?

"Oh, morning Ally. You-" He stopped mid-sentence. "A-are you ok?" He asked her. Ally was looking as if something was scaring her. He could read it all over her face. "Ally?" Austin said. He looked around his room then back to the girl beside him. At this point, she hid her head in his cover top. Austin sighed. It's funny how he could understand so much at six years old.

He rubbed one hand over his face before he got out of bed. He made his way into the hallway and to the bathroom. Meanwhile, Ally sat still on Austin's bed. She was indeed scared. She didn't know how she was going to tell Austin, especially since it's his birthday. Austin flushed the toilet, washed his hands, and made his way down the steps. "Austin, wait!" Six year old Ally yelled to her best friend. Austin stopped and turned around to see a scared little Ally.

"What's wrong, Alls?" He asked one more time. Ally sighed. She hated when Austin gave her the 'you are not going anywhere unless you answer me' look. It sometimes scared her, and it always made her give him an answer.

"Um...we are the only ones left in the house." Ally told him. "I think someone kidnapped your parents!" She finished telling him.

He laughed and shook his head. "No way!" He said before walking into the kitchen. Ally followed closely behind him. Once he knew Ally was directly behind him, he started talking. "There's no way my parents and brother got kidnapped. My brother and my dad is strong." He tells her and she rolls her eyes before standing next to her tall best friend.

"Why are you so tall?" Ally blurted out.

Austin looked at her like she was crazy. "I'm not tall. I'm still the height of my brother's legs, and that is not tall." He told her.

She shrugged before walking to the refrigerator. There was a letter, but it was hard to reach. Possibly, Austin could reach it. He tried, but he failed. "Ugh.." Austin groaned after he did a series of jumps to grab the piece of paper. "I can't grab it." He whines before doing more jumps.

Ally rolled her eyes as she grabbed a chair, and tried propping it in front of the refrigerator. But, her little arms weren't that strong. She was weak, but smart. That's her ability, smarts. Austin noticed and took the chair away from her before propping it in front of the refrigerator. He stood on it before grabbing the letter and trying his best to read it. "Dear Austin and Ally, we are at the Super-land with friend and we want to let you-" Ally rolled her eyes before snatching the letter away from him. Austin, of course, crossed his arms and pouted.

_Dear Austin and Ally,_

_We wrote this letter for you to read as you go on your scavenger hunt. Everywhere is a clue for you to find that will get you closer to what you are looking for. In the end, you will find Austin's birthday present. I hope you like it._

_PS. I already know that you're reading this Ally. Austin can't read properly for nothing._

Austin appeared next to Ally, and Ally turned to speak to him. "Austin, we're going on a scavenger hunt!" Ally exclaimed and Austin cheered with excitement. Then, Austin put on a confused face.

"Wait, where should we look first?" He asked Ally and she looked around. There was nothing in the kitchen except a well-made stack of six pancakes. "Mom is the best!" Austin cheered before running over and devouring the pancakes. Ally tried getting at least one pancake, but that wasn't working. She hated getting sticky, better yet being slobbered on. "Hmmm...those were good." Austin stated after he finished his delicious stack of pancakes. Although he did feel something in his mouth that tasted like paper, he took his hand and pulled it out to reveal a long little slip of paper.

Ally grabbed a paper towel before grabbing it away from him. Austin pouted again.

_Dear Austin and Ally,_

_I am glad that Austin found his pancakes. This next clue is where Austin used the bathroom for the first after he was potty trained. Good luck on finding it!_

_PS. I hope Austin shared those pancakes with you._

Austin was beside her again, but the only sentence he understood was the one at the bottom. Austin looked at Ally with apologetic eyes. "Sorry." He said before running upstairs with Ally tagging along.

It's funny how six-year olds can play scavenger hunt game without freaking out. Actually, Austin turned seven today. So, I have to say it different now. Both kids ran into the bathroom and looked around. "Where is it?" Ally asked Austin and he shrugged. Suddenly, Ally felt the urge to do something. "Austin, I...um...I have to use the bathroom so can you leave?" She asked him and he walked out before closing the door behind him.

When Ally was done, she washed her hands and walked out of the bathroom, but Austin wasn't anywhere to be found. Ally started to freak out. It's like those horror movies. She walked downstairs, only to find the back door opened. Ally ran out and found Austin by a tree. She ran over there to see a letter in his hand, but he had a confused face on. She snatched it away from him again, and he jumped. He didn't know Ally was right there. She read it.

_Dear Austin and Ally_

_It's good that you found Austin's first...um...spot. The next stop is where Austin made his second friend. Of course, you were the first Ally. Austin should know where his temporary second friend lived. Ask him?_

Ally turned to her best friend. "Where did your second friend lived?" Ally asked with her arms crossed. Austin knew that he would be paying for this later.

"Um...over there." Austin pointed to across the street. Austin started walking, but Ally just realized something.

"Ewww!" She exclaimed. "You peed outside?!" Austin froze with the his cheeks blazing hot red from being embarrassed. Ally caught up with her best friend before they walked carefully across the street with Austin's embarrassment. Once they reached the house, Ally spotted the little sheet of paper from a mile away. Ally ran to it, and grabbed it. She started with the reading.

**This time outloud. **

_"Dear Austin and Ally,_

_You found the last note of your scavenger hunt. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Now, all you have to do is look behind the house to find Austin's present. See if he likes it? Can you guys make it to the beach?_

_PS. I hope he likes it."_

Austin's face changed from embarrassment to excitement. He ran to the backyard of the abandoned house to see..."A Car!" Austin exclaimed as he ran to it. Ally scoffed. She knew it wasn't a real car, because kids always get these battery-controlled cars. Austin hopped in and turned his fake key. It started and Ally got in before he actually drove off. The beach wasn't far. Austin made sure to stay on the sidewalk. Though, there was this car that was suspiciously behind them. Once he seen the beach, he stopped the car. He really liked his new 'car'. Ally rolled her eyes at her pathetic friend.

Ally got out first and ran away from Austin, who got out like five seconds after her. But, he couldn't find her. "Ally!" Austin called out. There was no answer back. Austin's mood and face began to change. He began to panic, better yet his face was forming a crying face. Austin was known not to cry easily, but he was lost.

"SURPRISE!" Austin heard and he turned around to see his family and the Dawsons'. Ally was smiling from in between her parents. Austin ran to Ally and hugged her.

"I thought you were gone." He told her and she laughed.

"Got ya!" Ally exclaimed as the other family members laughed. From a distance away were Aaron, David, and Alan. Obviously, they wouldn't let the youngsters go on the scavenger hunt alone. They were following them the whole time.

While Austin and Ally were in the kitchen, they were hiding in the living room. When Austin and Ally went upstairs, they took the time to run outside and hide behind another tree. When Austin and Ally were crossing the street, they made sure that they were safe. They kept a close eye on them. While they were in the battery-controlled car, they were the ones following them so that no one snatched them off the sidewalk. It was all according to plan.

"Oh my gosh..." Another blonde squealed. "Aaron was right. You have gotten bugger!" Michelle was the blonde's name. She was a family's friend. Michelle's family and the Moon's were always polite to one another. They did everything together until they moved. But, Aaron ended up 'proposing' to her so they became a couple. Though, Mimi and Mike do not know that. They just think that Michelle is visiting for Austin's birthday. She absolutely is visiting for Austin's birthday, but she's also visiting to 'catch up' with her boyfriend.

"Chelly!" Austin exclaimed as he ran to her. He hugged her stomach, because that where his height kind of stopped.

"Austin, we have another surprise from you." Ashley said walking over to a...

..."Trampoline! Oh my gosh!" He exclaimed once more before running to it. Though they will have to put it in the truck to carry back home, it was absolutely worth it to see Austin's expression.

Austin started jumping aswell as Ally.

Austin smiled before saying, "Best Birthday Ever!"

* * *

**A/N: I was going to add Ally's part, but I'm going to wait until another chapters it'll be better to wait. Anyways, I can't wait for you guys to see the next chapter that will be full of fun times and love. Let's just say that we have some CHOCOLATE HEART STEALERS!**

**-R5Auslly**


	17. Chocolate Heart Stealers

**A/N: This chapter will probably be the last chapter until the end of April I really don't know. With you guys already giving me 72+ reviews, I might just keep posting for you guys. I plan on NEVER ending this story. I want this story to have 1,000 chapters, so I hope you guys can keep pushing me to make them. Now, I'll probably keep letting them be a certain age until a point. Like I know that they will turn eight around the 30th-something chapter! So, I hope you still like it. The oldest that they'll get is probably thirteen years old. I don't want them getting too old where the title doesn't make any sense. But, I'm so glad that you guys loved the previous chapter. Now, it's time for a new one!**

**Sorry for that long Author's Note!**

**~Thanks for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it.~**

**-R5Auslly**

* * *

_***Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally nor it's characters.***_

* * *

"Happy Valentines Day!" Lester told Penny as he gave her some red roses, and two heart-shaped boxes chocolate. "To the most beautiful women...in my world!" Penny teared up at his sudden words and pulled him in for a kiss.

Behind them, there were two little kids who watched the scene unfold. When Penny kissed Lester, Austin groaned while Ally smiled. She loved love scenes. They were special to her. She hoped that one day, that she'll have her own kissing/love scene. "Ooh, I want to show you something...come on?" Penny pulled Lester to the kitchen.

Austin eyed the two hearts. That was enough for the both of them. He turned his head to Ally. "You ready?" He asked her and she gulped. She waited for a second, then shook her head. Austin rolled his eyes and sighed. "Ally...you have to hurry. We don't want Aunt Penny eating them." He reasoned with Ally. Ally looked between him and the chocolate.

She sighed. "Fine." Her little voice said before Austin took off. He opened one of the heart-shaped boxes. He grabbed a couple before closing the lid down. He rushed back over to his and Ally's hiding spot.

"Here." Austin said giving her a few. When they bit into the chocolate, it felt like they were in their own chocolatey-world. Austin finished his quickly before they heard voices coming out of the kitchen.

"Where are my babies?" Penny abruptly said. She was talking about Austin and Ally.

Lester shrugged. "I just walked in. I haven't seen them all day." He said and Penny rushed upstairs. Meanwhile, Lester walked into the kitchen again.

"AUSTIN! ALLY!" Penny called upstairs. Austin and Ally stifled a laugh from their position in the living room.

Ally peeked her head out to see if the coast was clear. It was. So, she ran to the chocolate box. She grabbed the last fee that were in the half-eaten box bettor running over to where Austin was. "Nice job, sis." Austin slipped out and said. Luckily, Ally didn't hear him. He let out a thankful breath.

Penny checked in Ashley's room, and was about to ask Ashely. But, Ashkey went out with Aaron and Alan. There was no idea where they went. "AUSTIN! ALLY!" Penny called out again. She made her way downstairs before looking at the box of chocolate. It was half-opened.

I guess Ally forgot to close it all the way.

Penny opened it to reveal nothing. "Lester! Have you been eating my hearts?" She called out into the kitchen.

Lester appeared in the door of the kitchen and shook his head. Penny put a hand on her hip and furrowed her eyebrows together, but then smiled. "I have a strong feeling of who took them." She said before walking over to a table.

She looked under it to reveal Austin and Ally. But, they were asleep. I guess all that chocolate-eating got them tired. Penny smiled. Both of them had chocolate all over their mouth.

"Aw, look at how cute my chocolate heart stealers look!"

* * *

**A/N: BAM! Done!**

**So, I don't know if I'm going to update but I believe that I will. So, thanks for the reviews. I almost got a hundred and it's almost twenty chapters ! That makes me very happy!**

**-R5Auslly**

**[Check out whats happening next in my updates. Below!]**

* * *

_Here goes a sneak peak of the next chapter of **P2P!**_

"But Daaaaddd!" Tyler whined to Austin. We were in the living room watching one of Austin's performances. Tyler asked Austin could he teach him how to play. Being the lazy guy he is, Austin said no. Okay...so, I wouldn't say that Austin is lazy. But sometimes, you can classify him as that type of character. The only time that I have not seem him lazy is when he is performing on stage. That is defiantly the only time. Oh...now that I think about it, he had to have some energy to make this little blonde right here. Look at me, talking all nasty but hey! He shouldn't have had a one-night stand!

Speaking of the one-night stand, Austin and I had a little talk. Let's just say that it ended up with a hug and a few apologies from both of us. But, I am absolutely glad that Tyler is a Moon. I'm a Dawson, but I don't care. Ally Moon sounds better to me, though. But, I don't say anything. It's not polite to say that you hate your own last name.

* * *

_Here goes a sneak peak of the sequel to **LWMHB!**_

"Done!" Austin announced as he looked around their new house. "Yes. It looks just like we wanted." He said wrapping his arms around Ally. Ally smiles as she does the finishing touches by putting up a curtain. "There. Done." She says and turns so that she's able to see Austin, she's still wrapped in his arms. "You know...I could guide you to our bedroom and-" She cut him off and hit him on his chest. "Austin!" She scolded. "We were going to wait, remember?" She told him and he laughed.

"Babe, I was just kidding...geez." He said unwrapping his arms from around her and walking up the stairs. "I'm going to go ahead and go to bed, please do not disturb my beauty sleep." Austin tells her in a sarcastic way and she rolls her eyes before nodding. "Go ahead and get your rest. You need it." She tells him with a smile. "And it's not beauty sleep for you, it's cutely sleep." She always thought Austin looked cute, while he was asleep. As he was walking up the stairs, he felt something hit his (a-word). "Ow!" Austin shrieked as he turned around only to reveal a smirking Ally. "Yours is coming." Austin tells her with a pointed finger before walking into the bedroom. "Mmmhhmm! It sure is!" She makes her voice known as she turns around and walks to the the couch.


End file.
